monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap is the daughter of the Plant Monster. She first appeared in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" as a background character. She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer. Personality Venus' personality is like her style, bold and loud and in your face. One of the biggest themes present in her personality is care for the environment, even going as far as controlling monsters to support her cause. She will do what she thinks is right, even if it means by force. Although she appears tough and intimidating, she is actually very compassionate, especially towards plants. Her special skill to control is called "Pollen Persuasion". By unleashing an amount of "special" pollen on a person, she can manipulate their thoughts and actions, but she can do this with only one person at a time. She is aware mind control is a questionable practice, but still does it if she feels the cause is worthy.In the books she can't control this and it can come out in sneezes. Physical Description Venus has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth (likely to suggest a carnivorous plant) and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. Classic Monster The triffids were mobile carnivorous plants seen in Day of the Triffids, a book by John Wyndham, and several film adaptions of the same name. They are described as having no nervous system, therefore quite unintelligent and acting only on instinct. Another prominent influence is the Venus flytrap Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, a comedy horror film originally released by Roger Corman in the 1950s, followed by the more well-known musical remake in the 1980s. Audrey II was discovered after a total solar ecplise by Seymore Krelborn, a guy that can't seem to catch a break. He convinces his boss to use the plant (who he named after his crush) to attract customers to the flower shop. It works immediately. However, Audrey II doesn't do so well and begins to wilt. Seymore tries to revive Audrey II and discovers the plant needs fresh blood. With Audrey II healthy and growing the flower shop and Seymore boom in popularity. When Seymore can't use his own blood to feed Audrey II, Audrey II reveals it can speak and demands more food. Seymore complies until he realizes Audry II is actually from outer space here to conquer Earth by breeding copies of itself and brainwashing the inhabitants with some sort of psychic control. Since Monster High has such a high influence from Greek mythology, there's the presence of Dryads, or tree nymphs. They were said to be beautiful maidens who were spiritually attached to a tree, to which they shared a life-force. Dolls Main V4 Venus McFlyTrap 2.PNG|Basic Venus in 'Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?" Venus-monster-high-29313752-326-551.jpg|Basic Venus doll Venus Alone.png|Basic Venus Artwork Audrey II.png|Venus In The Webisodes *'Line:' Main V4 *'Release:' Early July 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' X3651 :Venus wears a black tee with bright green and pink writing spread across it, accentuated by an unbuttoned denim jacket. She also wears a black miniskirt and pink leggings, decorated with yellow and green flowers. Her shoes are pink boots with long, spiraled heels with prominent "mouths", each containing a row of menacing teeth, and laced with bright green laces. Her eyeshadow and lipstick are bright pink, and she wears three vines resembling hoop earrings on her right ear, and a dangling spiraled earring in her left. Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Venus McFlytrap. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2011: Venus McFlytrap's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * February 12, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * February 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * Early April, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her diary debut in Jackson Jekyll's diary. * April 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile art is revealed. * April 19, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her webisode debut in "Unearthed Day". * Early July, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's first doll is released as part of the Main V4 series. * September 5, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes * Her catch phrase is "It's not scary being green". * Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catch phrase which was "A shrieking violet". * In the webisodes she does not have her earrings on. * Venus bears a heavy resemblance to Poison Ivy, also known as Pamela Isley, a DC comics character and long-time enemy of Batman. Like Venus, Ivy is very concerned about the environment and also is shown to have light mind control abilities, usually seen in the form of spores. In that regard, she also has many similarities to DC character Swamp Thing. * Her "pollen persuasion" mind control may also be a reference ot the original Roger Corman version of Little Shop Of Horrors, in which Audrey II used mind control to make Seymour more compliant(as the original film was a low budget production, the plant itself barely moved). This ability was left out of the more famous 1980s version, but was again featured in Little Shop, a 1990s cartoon series based on the film. * Venus's style could be described as punk rock. Gallery Webisode gallery Unearthed Day - sorrowful Venus.jpg|Venus looking at a "Vote for Gory" flyer Try.jpg|Venus using her power on Heath Capture-20120421-002951.png|Venus giving Frankie a high-five for a thank you Capture-20120421-002646.jpg|Venus trying to explain to Manny Taur how recycling can be cool and fun Little shop of hobos.png hglk.PNG|Venus with Heath in the webisode "Bean Scare Done That" TV special gallery Venus McFlyTrap 2.PNG|Venus' cameo in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Escape From Skull Shores - Howleen Venus Heath laugh.jpg|Venus with Heath and Howleen in "Escape From Skull Shores". Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Monster high ghouls rule 12.png Monster high ghouls rule 11.png Monster high ghouls rule 1.png Monster high ghouls rule 13.png Monster high ghouls rule.png|Venus in Ghouls Rule Merchandise gallery IMG_7791.JPG|Venus McFlytrap with Toralei and Purrsephone and Meowlody at the New York Toy Fair Venus-monster-high-29313752-326-551.jpg|Venus McFlytrap online shopping picture VMcF HANDS.PNG|Note her hands. 7313437290 ab9a0501eb o.jpg New Swimwear Line.jpg Tumblr mcyjvp38g01ra8gmho1 500.jpg Miscellaneous gallery Venus Mcflytrap's Bio.PNG|Venus Mcflytrap's bio 419202 10150589503882481 225525412480 9476838 2058761638 n.jpg|Venus McFlytrap Official Art tumblr_m1arvg5tRq1r9fapvo2_1280.jpg|Venus Tumblr Picture Bio venus.png|Venus McFlytrap Bio 409712_10151721057302481_348603657_n.jpg FreakyFabulousVenusMcFlytrap.jpg Venus MCflytrap PNG 1.png Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Plants Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Book characters